In some integrated circuits it is desirable to produce capacitive structures, for example of the MOM type, that can be electrically associated with analog-to-digital converters or digital-to-analog converters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,742 and French Patent Application No. 97 11966 disclose capacitive structures intended for such an application. However, these structures have the drawbacks of being bulky when it is desired to obtain high capacitance values, of having high stray capacitances due to their coupling with the substrate, of generating edge effects and of not making it possible to obtain divided or relative capacitors tending towards equality.